Alex Wassabi
Alex Wassabi, also known as Alex or Alexander Burriss, is a YouTube star who runs a comedy based channel called Wassabi Productions and his very own vlogging channel named after him. Biography Early Life Alex Burriss was born in Great Falls, Montana, U.S. When he reached the age of 1, Alex moved to Kentucky with his family and lived there for the first half of his childhood. As a 3-year-old, Alex described himself as a cute kid. Eventually, he moved again to North Carolina, U.S. when he was in fifth grade. Growing up, Alex was the class clown; he wanted to make people happy. He was very interested in Basket-ball, that he participated in the Local Leagues for 6 years until he went to high school. Education and Career In Middle school, Alex was diagnosed with ADHD, which meant that it was hard for him to pay attention in class without getting distracted. However, he usually pays attention only to topics that he's interested in. After college, he moved to Los Angeles, California as a part of being a Youtuber. Family: Parents and Siblings Alex has a big family of 6: his mother, his father, his older brother Aaron, his younger brother Andrew, his sister Mariah, and himself. Personal Life Alex is currently dating his girlfriend, Lauren Riihimaki, who he first met in New York City as a best friend. She is also a YouTuber known as LaurDIY. As a Wassabian Joining Wassabi Productions Alex first met Roi Fabito, the founder of Wassabi Productions, in middle school. Roi was already making videos at that time, which was before YouTube ever existed. Alex joined Wassabi Productions when he was in high school, which was 2 years later when Roi asked him if he wanted to make a video with him. Dual Roles Richard The character, Richard, is the male equivalent of Rolanda, but Rolanda dislikes him. The Last Wassabi Boy Alex had been making videos as a part of Wassabi Productions for 10 years. By 2010, most of the Wassabi Boys, which were Drew, Rob, Marvin, and Matt, had quit Wassabi Productions as they got busy when they got older. Only Roi and Alex were left and they continued to make videos, such as the "Call Me Maybe" Parody that went viral. Eventually, Alex and Roi moved to Los Angeles, California as there are benefits there for Youtubers. They lived in the same apartment for a year until they decided to live in separate places. In January 2016, Roi also decided to leave Wassabi Productions in order to pursue his other passions, especially on his new Gaming channel. This means that Alex Wassabi, as an individual, is now in charge of Wassabi Productions and he carries the responsibility to make the 4.5 million subscribers laugh every week. Cuckoo Squad Alex created his first solo vlogging channel in order to maintain a strong connection between him and his viewers. Vlogging had become a huge part of his life. He brings the #CUCKOOSQUAD with him everywhere. Category:Wassabi Member(s)